Memories
by Utopya
Summary: Le réveil de Bucky lors de sa capture par Hydra. Ses doutes, ses peurs. Et Steve, omniprésent dans ses pensées. TW : viol, torture, automutilation


**Forme : **OS

**Genre : **hurt/comfort angst

**Warning :** viol, torture, automutilation

**Pairing : **Stucky

**MEMORIES**

Bucky ouvrit les yeux, soudain réveillé par la douleur. Omniprésente dans son corps, elle semblait avoir pour point névralgique son bras gauche Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un hurlement, et jeta un œil à sa blessure.

– **Non, non, non…** gémit-il.

Il n'avait plus de bras. Il n'avait qu'un bandage au niveau de l'épaule. La panique monta soudain en lui, imaginant ce que serait sa vie avec un seul bras. Puis, il remarqua soudain l'endroit où il était, qui n'avait rien d'un hôpital, et ressemblait davantage à un hangar. Il était étendu sur une civière de mauvaise qualité, et branché à différentes machines. Une perfusion de sang, et une autre d'un liquide bleuâtre, étaient reliées à son bras. Il tenta de se lever, mais constata que son corps se refusait à faire un quelconque mouvement, bien trop engourdi. Visiblement, il avait des problèmes plus graves qu'un bras en moins. Il se mit brusquement à penser à Steve.

– **Notre bel endormi s'est réveillé.** commenta alors une voix qui possédait un léger accent.

Bucky tourna la tête. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un homme plutôt petit, rondouillard, au visage aplati, doté de petites lunettes rondes, vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

– **Calmez-vous. Vous voyez bien que je vous ai sauvé. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.**

L'homme s'approcha, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bucky. Ce contact lui sembla désagréable, d'autant plus qu'il était assorti d'un chuchotement malsain :

– **Vous êtes si parfait… Vous serez le parfait soldat…**

Bucky, se dégageant brutalement, comprit. Hydra. Il était aux mains d'Hydra.

– **Steve va venir me chercher.** déclara-t-il d'un air assuré. **On se l'est promis.**

– **Le Capitaine Rogers vous croit mort.** déclara l'homme l'homme d'un plaisir malsain non dissimulé. **Il a pleuré votre mort, si vous saviez. Un vrai veuf de guerre !**

Nouvelle vaine tentative de se lever. Ses muscles semblaient éteints.

– **Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons bien prendre soin de vous. **sourit l'homme en caressant à nouveau les cheveux de Bucky.

L'homme sortit une seringue de la poche de sa blouse, et piqua le tuyau de la perfusion. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'il ait fait cela, Bucky sentit un liquide brûlant se répandre dans ses veines. C'était la pire sensation qu'il avait pu ressentir de toute sa vie, comme si tout son corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps, sa vision se troubla. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il n'était plus que douleur. Pourtant, son corps semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher prise, à ne pas le gratifier de la délivrance provisoire de l'évanouissement. Après un moment qui sembla durer des heures, la douleur s'estompa, ne laissant qu'un corps tremblant et gémissant.

– **Vous ne voulez pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ?**

Bucky, les yeux fermés, sentit une main lui caresser la joue, puis descendre vers son épaule. Ce contact, non consenti et presque malsain, lui donna envie de vomir.

– **N'est-ce pas ? **insista la voix, se voulant bienveillante.

– **Allez au diable. **souffla Bucky.

L'homme pressa sur la seringue. À nouveau, le corps de Bucky s'embrasa. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais cette fois, il réussit à s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était nu, couché sur le ventre, un poids étalé sur tout son dos. Le corps complètement anesthésié, probablement par un excès de douleur, il ne sentait rien de ce qui se produisait, mais pouvait entendre les gémissements de l'homme au dessus de lui, qui murmurait des phrases en allemand. Il pouvait sentir son odeur repoussante, et ses mains moites caresser son corps. Le ton employé, couplé aux halètements, ne rendaient ce qu'il disait que trop compréhensible. Dans l'impossibilité de se débattre, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, s'imaginant être ailleurs.

Bien que ce contact n'eut rien à voir avec la douceur de Steve, il se remit à penser aux soirées qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie de son amant, l'hiver, à boire des chocolats chauds et à s'embrasser, et sourit à cette pensée. Steve. Steve allait forcément savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Steve allait venir le chercher. Il ferma plus fort les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser à l'homme le plaisir de le voir pleurer. Lorsque l'homme eut fini, aspergeant le bas du dos de Bucky d'un liquide poisseux à l'odeur nauséabonde, il se releva et partit, laissant Bucky seul, toujours incapable de bouger. Alors, une fois la lourde porte métallique refermée, Bucky poussa un hurlement, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues glacées.

L'homme revint deux ou trois fois, toujours pour les mêmes choses. À chaque fois, Bucky, qui récupérait peu à peu sa sensibilité, faisait semblant d'être évanoui, de ne pas sentir le pieu de chair le déchirer de l'intérieur, de ne pas sentir la peau grasse frôler la sienne, de ne pas sentir le souffle fétide de l'homme contre sa joue, ni sa langue lui lécher l'oreille, de ne pas entendre le rire de l'homme lorsqu'il le souillait une fois de plus, ni ses gémissements immondes lorsqu'il pénétrait Bucky.

– **Gute kleine Schlampe… Gute kleine Schlampe...**

Bucky étouffait ses cris dans l'oreiller, tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, même s'il avait mal à en crever, même s'il avait peur, même s'il était honteux, même s'il crevait d'envie de hurler le nom de la seule personne dont il avait besoin. Il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir.

La fois suivante, l'homme entra à nouveau, mais il n'était pas seul. Plusieurs mains retournèrent le corps inerte de Bucky, et le touchèrent comme s'il était un bout de viande.

– **Il fera parfaitement l'affaire.**

– **Évidemment.**

Ils emmenèrent la civière dans un couloir interminable, qui débouchait dans une autre pièce. Bucky plissa les yeux, ébloui par les lumières du plafond. C'était une salle aux murs grisâtres, et à l'odeur de désinfectant. Qu'allait-on encore lui faire ? Qu'importe, cela ne pourrait pas être pire. On lui posa une structure métallique sur le crâne.

– **Mords ça**. lui ordonna-t-on, en lui tendant un chiffon.

– **Sinon quoi ?** tenta-t-il, dans une piètre tentative de rebellion

On lui fourra le bâillon de force. Bucky ferma les yeux, résigné. Il savait que c'était fini pour lui. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Steve.

_**Steve, je t'aime… On se retrouvera. Ensemble jusqu'au bout.**_

– **Allumez le courant.**

Bucky pensait que ce qu'il avait reçu dans sa perfusion était la pire douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait tort. La douleur qui le traversa fut pire.

– **Augmentez.**

_**Non, s'il vous plaît, n'augmentez pas. S'il vous plaît…**_

Nouvelle décharge. Plus forte, plus violente. Sa peau n'allait-elle pas fondre ? N'allait-il pas mourir ? N'allait-il pas

Steve… Penser à Steve. Toujours. Il revoyait leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Steve, frêle et vulnérable, se blottissant dans ses bras. Steve couché sur le lit, fermant les yeux et frissonnant au contact des mains de Bucky. Il le reverrait, il se le promit. Il allait

– **Hail Hydra. Augmentez.**

Steve, après avoir pris du sérum, toujours aussi beau, mais d'une beauté différente. Steve qui

– **Augmentez encore.**

St… Oh, cela faisait si mal. C'était si

– **Ca va être bon vous croyez ?**

– **Regardez comme il résiste.**

Bucky ne savait même plus pourquoi il résistait à la douleur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de mourir. Mais ce

– **Arrêtez là pour aujourd'hui.**

La douleur quitta lentement le corps de Bucky, ne laissant que des courbatures. Et cela allait recommencer. Jour après jour. Bucky le sentait. Ce n'était que le début.

Sursaut glacé. Bucky se réveilla, dans sa chambre au QG, faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe. Bucky détestait dormir dans le noir. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'effondra sur le sol, et se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Ce souvenir venait de refaire surface à travers un cauchemar, et il savait, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une invention. Et il savait que ces méthodes de torture avaient existé, et avaient été réitérées. Il le sentait, au fond de lui. Quelques bribes lui revenaient. Et il se sentait sale, si sale. Il se souvenait exactement de la sensation douloureuse, à mille lieues des étreintes passionnelles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Steve.

Il resta prostré quelques minutes, étouffant ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller Steve, les étouffant si fort que sa poitrine semblait se compresser. Il ouvrit un tiroir du meuble, en sortit une lame de rasoir, qu'il serra le plus fort possible dans son poing droit. Le sang se mit à couler, ruisselant le long de son bras et gouttant le sol jusqu'à former une petite flaque. Il regarda ce morbide spectacle d'un regard presque fasciné.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Steve était là, les cheveux en bataille, dans son pantalon de pyjama licorne, que Bucky lui avait mille fois demandé de jeter, car il était vraiment très laid. Il attira Bucky contre lui, lui essuya ses larmes.

– **Ca va aller… Ca va aller, mon amour…**

– **S… Steve… **hoqueta Bucky. **Je t'ai oublié. Je t'ai oublié et ils se sont servis de moi. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort… Et Zola, il...**

– **Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien…. **

Steve, inconscient de ce que Bucky venait de rêver, se contentait de répéter les mêmes phrases rassurantes. Sa voix ne réussit pas à chasser les cauchemars cette fois-ci. Il fallait que Bucky en parle. Qu'il lui dise.

– **Il… il était sur moi… Et il… J'étais son jouet… « Gute kleine****Schlampe »… « Gute kleine****Schlampe », c'est ce qu'il disait. Il a recommencé plusieurs fois… Il...**

Plusieurs souvenirs remontèrent. Il se vit, à genoux devant l'homme. Réduit à l'état de loque, condamné à mendier pour recevoir moins de tortures. Il se souvenait. De la pression sur sa nuque. Des phrases salaces en allemand. Du goût désagréable. Des tortures, si violentes qu'il en oubliait tout, même son nom.

– **Il… Il…**

Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais étaient malgré tout parfaitement compréhensibles. Stupeur dans le regard de Steve. Puis compréhension. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues du patriote.

– **C'est fini Bucky… C'est fini… Il ne te fera plus rien, pas tant que je serai là.**

Bucky laissa les sanglots éclater, tandis que Steve l'embrassait doucement sur les joues et le front, lui caressait le visage et les cheveux. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il restait fort, qu'il supportait chaque crise d'angoisse de Bucky. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'il devait faire face à ça. Aux souvenirs. À sa violence contre lui-même. D'ordinaire, il devait juste faie face à la culpabilité, et à l'angoisse qu'un jour, tout recommence. Mais Steve devait rester fort. Il prit doucement dans ses mains le poing toujours serré de Bucky.

– **Je vais te faire un bandage. Tu es d'accord ? **demanda-t-il, très doucement.

Bucky hocha la tête, et ouvrit sa main. La lame tomba dans la flaque de sang.

– **Tu ne t'es pas loupé. **commenta Steve en commençant à enrouler la bande.

– **J...je…. Désolé.**

– **Ne sois pas désolé. Cesse d'être désolé. Je suis là pour toi.**

– **Ca va faire deux ans, Steve, deux ans que j'ai été déprogrammé, et je… Regarde où j'en suis...**

Foutues larmes. Steve, qui finissait de bander sa main, l'attira contre lui.

– **Tu vas à ton rythme. Les souvenirs commencent à revenir, c'est inévitable. Shuri nous avait prévenus. Je ne peux pas te promettre de les effacer mais je peux te proposer de t'aider à vivre avec, et à les remplacer par de meilleurs souvenirs.**

Comment Steve faisait-il pour trouver toujours les mots justes ? Brusquement, Bucky se remémora ce qu'il appelait sa « poussière de fée », à savoir, ses souvenirs heureux de sa vie d'avant. De petits moments rares mais précieux, que Hydra n'avait pas totalement réussi à lui effacer.

– **Je veux un chocolat chaud. Comme avant.**

– **Allons en préparer. **sourit Steve en lui essuyant les yeux et le nez.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, Steve enroula Bucky dans la couverture, et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine, où il l'assit sur une chaise.

– **Steve…**

– **Hm ?**

– **Merci.**

– **Je t'aime Bucky. Je t'aime intensément.**

Une tasse de chocolat chaud apparut comme par magie devant Bucky. Il la prit de son bras métallique.

– **Steve. On buvait toujours un chocolat chaud quand on passait nos soirées ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

– **J'ai toujours eu un faible pour tes lèvres quand elles étaient aussi douces et sucrées.**

Bucky sourit, apaisé. Certains souvenirs qui lui revenaient étaient plus agréables. Et c'était ce genre de souvenirs qu'il allait garder.

– **Je t'aime Steve.** souffla Bucky en buvant son chocolat.

– **Je t'aime aussi, James Buchanan Barnes.**

– **Un soir, nous n'avions pas fini notre chocolat chaud. Ton chat a tout bu. Ça s'est vraiment produit, n'est-ce pas ?**

C'était ce fameux soir, soir où ils avaient vécu leur première fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Steve, qui à l'époque était tout le temps malade, était enveloppé dans une grosse couverture, afin de se réchauffer après une bataille de boules de neiges. Il toussait si fort que cela commençait à inquiéter Bucky. Assis à côté de lui, le brun s'assurait qu'il boive bien son chocolat. Soudain, Steve avait relevé la tête, une moustache de lait sur sa lèvre supérieure.

– **Tu ne sais pas boire correctement.** avait soupiré Bucky, attendri, en lui léchant doucement la lèvre.

Steve avait doucement fait glisser la couverture sur ses épaules nues, et avait attiré Bucky contre lui. Sa peau semblait soudainement brûlante aux yeux du brun.

– **Steve, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…** s'était enquis Bucky alors que les mains de Steve le caressait maladroitement, tentant d'enlever sa cravate et de déboutonner sa chemise.

– **Je suis prêt.**

– **Prêt ? **

– **Tu sais de quoi je parle.**

Le cœur de Bucky s'était mis à battre plus fort. Il avait rêvé ce moment si souvent. Ils partirent dans la chambre de Steve, et leurs chocolats ne furent jamais finis. Ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain, découvrant un chat confus et honteux, la tête dans la tasse, son museau blanc tâché de chocolat.

– **Oui, ça s'est produit. **sourit Steve.

Bucky eut un sourire fier et victorieux. Ils remontèrent se coucher, et mirent un point d'honneur à reproduire ce souvenir, afin de remplacer les souvenirs douloureux.


End file.
